Jay Jay
Jay Jay *'Type:' Jet Plane *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 6 Jay Jay the Jet Plane is a small blue and red jet airliner and the main protagonist of the ''Jay Jay the Jet Plane ''franchise Bio Jay Jay is just the right combination of unquenchable curiosity and high-octane energy. He gets excited about new things and there is never a dull moment with Jay Jay. And there's never anything mean-spirited about this young plane (about six years old in human terms and is in first grade). He's as playful, fun loving, likable, friendly and outgoing as a kid can be. When it comes to friendships, Jay Jay is true blue. Appearances All episodes except "The Merit Badge", is seen in cameo in "Snuffy's Missing Friend", only at the beginning of "The Great Tarrytown Blackout", and only seen at the beginning at "Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula". Episodes Apperances Season 1 (1998-1999) * Ep 1: Tracy's Song * Ep 1: Picture Day * Ep 2: Hide and Seek * Ep 2: Big Jake's Birthday Surprise * Ep 3: Catch the Buzz * Ep 3: Grumpy O'Malley * Ep 4: Snuffy's 1st Day of School * Ep 4: Super Sonic Jay Jay * Ep 5: Jay Jay and the Stars at Night * Ep 5: Hero Herky * Ep 6: Wing Wigglin' * Ep 6: Tracy's Tree * Ep 7: Super Loop-De-Loop * Ep 7: Jay Jay's Bad Dream * Ep 8: Evan Gets His Wings * Ep 8: Snuffy Sees the Big Picture * Ep 9: Switch Around Day * Ep 9: Snuffy's Missing Friend * Ep 10: Missing You * Ep 10: Tippy Toppy Peak * Ep 11: Tracy's Treasure Hunt * Ep 11: Jay Jay's New Wheels * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 1) * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 2) Season 2 (1999-2000) * Ep 13: Babysitting Blues * Ep 13: Jay Jay Earns His Wings * Ep 14: Herky Jerky * Ep 14: Upside Down Waterfall * Ep 15: I'm Being Followed By The Moon * Ep 15: Something Special * Ep 16: Plane Of A Different Color * Ep 16: Hiccup Havoc * Ep 17: And That's The Tooth! * Ep 17: Big Jake's Team * Ep 18: I Love Your Funny Face * Ep 18: Snuffy's Rainbow * Ep 19: The Buddy System * Ep 19: The Great Tarrytown Blackout * Ep 20: Jay Jay Meets The Cloud King * Ep 20: The Merit Badge * Ep 21: Are We There Yet? * Ep 21: Problem In Pangabula * Ep 22: Jay Jay's Dinosaur Hunt * Ep 22: Dough-Nutty * Ep 23: Snuffy Discovers The Ocean * Ep 23: Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery * Ep 24: Dog Gone Doggy * Ep 24: Herky's Hat Chase * Ep 25: The Three Little Planes * Ep 25: I'm Swamped * Ep 26: Old Oscar Leads The Parade * Ep 26: Revvin' Evan's Day Season 3 (2001) * Ep 27: Spending Time with Big Jake * Ep 27: The New Plane * Ep 28: Tracy's Shooting Star * Ep 28: Upsy Downosis * Ep 29: The Opposites Game * Ep 29: Tracy's Sonic Boom * Ep 30: Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure * Ep 30: The Singing Meadow * Ep 31: Jay Jay Meets Captain Hightower * Ep 31: Tracy's Snuggly Blanket * Ep 32: Fire Engine Evan * Ep 32: Tracy's Candy Catastrophe * Ep 33: Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck * Ep 33: Snuffy's Snowman * Ep 34: Tuffy's Buried Treasure * Ep 34: Snuffy's Thanksgiving * Ep 35: Snuffy and the Colors of Fall * Ep 35: Snuffy's Birthday Surprise * Ep 36: A Trip to Skylandia * Ep 36: Brenda's Mother's Day * Ep 37: Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula * Ep 37: Tuffy's Adventure in Pangabula * Ep 38: Jay Jay's Winter Parade * Ep 38: Snuffy's Seasons * Ep 39: Jay Jay and the Magic Books * Ep 39: The Counting Game * Ep 40: Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport * Ep 40: Snuffy's Favorite Color Season 4 (2005) * Ep 41: The Mystery of Plants * Ep 42: The Mystery of Weather * Ep 43: The Mystery of Size and Shape * Ep 44: The Mystery of Flight * Ep 45: The Mystery of the Five Senses * Ep 46: The Mystery of Water * Ep 47: The Mystery of Bugs * Ep 48: The Mystery of Time * Ep 49: The Mystery of Stars and Planets * Ep 50: The Mystery of Dinosaurs Basis Jay Jay appears to be based on an Airbus A318. Mary Kay Bergman was the first to provide his voice. Debi Derryberry replaced Bergman after her death. Donna Cherry has replaced Derryberry after instituation. Appearance Jay Jay is fair-skinned, has baby blue eyes and freckles. He is painted royal blue with lighter blue bottom halves on his wings and tailfins, and has two red stripes on either side of his roof. His streams are gold and are outlined with red circles. His wheels are black with silver hubcaps, and held together with gold bolts. Voice actors * Mary Kay Bergman (1998-2000) * Debi Derryberry (2001-2004) * Donna Cherry (2004-2005) Songs Trivia *When the Model Series was first pitched Jay Jay was already blue in the original pilot models however because the crew at the time were only using bluescreens they made Jay Jay brown (puce to be exact) for the first tape then when they got greenscreen for the second tape they made an episode where Jay Jay would turn brown to blue so the change would be authentic *The only episode that Jay Jay did not appear in was "The Merit Badge" whereas he appeared for a brief moment but did not speak in "Snuffy's Missing Friend". He also had less than a minute onscreen in "The Great Tarrytown Blackout". *His good friend is Lina in the mystery season. *In the mystery series, his face model resembles Ellen DeGeneres's facial appearance. *Whenever Jay Jay was present in the Model Series, the oboe was played. *It is said that when voiced by Derryberry, Jay Jay sounds like Jimmy Neutron & Tad, two characters she has voiced *In the mystery season, Jay Jay has the ability to perform non-static body movements, but to more agility than the original CGI series Gallery: JayJay'sFirstFlight.jpg|Model Jay Jay when he was brown JayJay'sColorfulCoverUp.jpg|Two Tone Jay Jay JayJayandtheSparkleberryTree.jpg|Model Jay Jay with Big Jake Category:Characters Category:Planes Category:Characters voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman Category:Characters now voiced by Donna Cherry